Present for you
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: "Salju itu indah ya." / "Benar." / "Tapi lebih indah jika kita menghiasinya dengan warna darah!" / Dua sosok kakak beradik yang akan mengirimkanmu sebuah 'hadiah' dimusim salju / OC & Chara death's demi cerita. Oke judul norak #pundung. Chap 4 update!
1. Chapter 1, Alyss Baskerville

**Silver **: Welcome mina! Silver baru difandom ini. Dan mongo dimaafin kalau yang keluar marah cerita beginia *down* Silver tidak berbakat sama sekali *nangis bombay* Langsung aja ya

**Disclaimer **: Jun Mochizuki

**Warning **: Blood, OC, Death Chara's, Typo [maybe], dan hal ajeb[?] lainnya.

**Summary **: "Salju itu indah ya." / "Benar." / "Tapi lebih indah jika kita menghiasinya dengan warna darah!" / Dua sosok kakak beradik yang akan mengirimkanmu sebuah 'hadiah' dimusim salju / OC & Chara death's demi cerita. Oke judul norak #pundung.

**.**

**Present for you  
**

**.**

Malam itu diawal musim dingin dimana salju-salju putih bertebaran berdirilah dua orang kakak beradik kembar diatas gunung. Mereka menatap kota-kota yang mulai berwarna putih sebab salju yang turun dengan tenang dan damai.

"Salju itu indah ya." Ucap sang adik berambut hitam, matanya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh poni-nya. Sementara itu kakaknya yang berambut sama dan matanya juga tertutup oleh poninya mengangguk, yang membedakan mereka hanyalah tinggi badan karena si adik sedikit pendek dari kakaknya.

"Sepertinya mereka bersenang-senang tanpa kita." Ucap sang kakak yang menyerigai sembari mengenggam sebuah batu ditangannya.

"Benar." Ucap sang adik yang mengenggam sebuah ranting "Pemandangan kota sangat indah saat salju turun."

"Tapi lebih indah jika kita menghiasinya dengan warna darah!" Ucap sang kakak, seketika batu ditangannya menjadi sebuah pisau. Sedangkan ranting yang dipegang oleh sang adik berubah menjadi belatih.

"Pertama kita mulai dengan seorang anak yang tengah berdiam disana ya." Rengek sang adik sembari menunjuk seorang anak yang tengah bermain bersama kucingnya. Rambutnya berwarna putih panjang.

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu adikku." Ucap sang kakak kemudian nampak mereka menuju kearah gadis itu.

-:-:-

Alyss, sebut saja anak yang tengah bermain dengan kucing yang memakai pita berlonceng dikalungnya. Ia terlihat senang karena dibolehkan bermain diluar musim salju. Biasanya ia dilarang oleh orang tuanya karena katanya, setiap musim salju akan terjadi sesuatu, tapi toh dia tidak percaya dan dapat menyakinkan orang tuanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya sampai sekarang tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk.

Setidaknya bukan?

"Neh, kau tau Cheshire. Kata ayah setiap malam pertama salju satu korban akan jatuh dengan mengenaskan. Padahalkan itu cuman karang-karangan author doang (woy! Ininih horror bukan humor!). Ya deh, _up tu u_." Dengan bimoli[[Bi]bir [Mo]nyong [L]ima Sent[i]]nya "Padahalkan itu hanyalah karang-karangan orang-orang disini saja." Ucap Alyss, sementara itu sang kucing yang dipanggil Cheshire itu hanya mengeong pelan.

"Hai." Alyss menoleh kebelakang dan bertemu dengan seseorang berambut hitam yang bagian matanya ditutupi oleh poni.

"Hai juga." Balas Alyss sembari tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya anak itu kepada Alyss.

"Alyss. Alyss Baskervile [betul ngak neh, nulisnya?]." Ucap Alyss yang kelewatan _inconnect_. Anak yang diketahui sebagai sosok sang adik itu ikut tersenyum, mungkin lebih tepatnya menyerigai.

"Salam kenal Alyss." Ucap sang adik.

"Namamu?" Tanya Alyss penasaran, tiba-tiba saja Cheshire kabur dari pelukkan Alyss menuju kedalam hutan "Cheshire!" Panggil Alyss "Aduh, maaf ya. Tapi sepertinya aku akan mengejar Cheshire." Ucap Alyss melirik kearah sang adik.

"Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh pergi dulu." Ucap sang adik terlihat menundukkan kepalannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Alyss bingung, sekarang hawa yang berada disekitarnya bisa dibilang menakutkan.

"Karena kita belum bermain." Ucap sang adik lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Alyss. Alyss yang merasa firasat burukpun mulai mundur perlahan "Jangan pergi dulu. Kita belum bermain."

Seketika Alyss merasa badannya ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang, sang kakak muncul dengan bajunya yang berbercak darah segar dan kini menahan lengan Alyss hingga anak berambut putih itu tidak menginjak tanah.

"Siapa? LEPASKAN!" Rontaan dari Alyss tidak diperhatikan sang kakak, toh buktinya malah menikmati rontaan itu.

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Kita belum selesai bermain-mainnya. Ah kau mencari kucingmu itu ya, tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap sang adik kemudian nampak berlari riang kebelakang pohon dan nampak mengambil sesuatu lalu menyembunyikan dibelakangnya "Nah, ini kucingmu." Iapun menaruh sang kucing ditanah, yang sudah mati dengan teragis. Bola mata kucing itu menghilang, tubuhnya sudah luka karena sayatan dan bagian dalam nampak kosong melompong, tengkorak bagian kanan hancur dan mengeluarkan otak yang masih tersisa.

"KKYAA!" Teriak Alyss memandang nasib kucingnya yang naas itu. Seketika sebuah sayatan langsung mendarat ditengorokannya "Ukh...khu...kn...na..pha?"

"Kenapa? Hmm, kenapa ya kita melakukan ini _one-chan_?" Tanya sang adik dengan wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk. Mengirimu sebuah hadiah!" Ucap sang kakak lalu menghunuskan pisau keperut Alyss hingga Alyss terjatuh ketanah. Lalu sang adik mengeluarkan belatihnya dan menancapkannya ketubuh Alyss membuat Alyss kembali meringis, pelan karena tenggorokkannya yang telah disayat.

"Hoo? Kak, dia pasti akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sempurna." Ucap sang adik. Si kakak hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan ucappan si adik. Lalu belatih itu kembali bergerak dan membelah perut Alyss membiarkan perut itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan isinya "Mari kita lihat _one-chan_. Ada sebuah usus, hmm kalau bersatu seperti inikan kepanjangan." Usus dipotong hingga menjadi beberapa bagian dan membuat Alyss nampak menutup matanya "Lalu ini apa?" Si adik yang penasaran mengambil lambung milik Alyss.

"Akh..kh..uu..." Alyss dengan sisa kekuatannya berharap bahwa ini segera berakhir. Ia berkali-kali memejamkan matanya, nampak mencoba kelur dari mimpi buruk ini. Tapi sayang sekali tentu saja tidak bisa ia lakukan, luka yang diberikan oleh kedua orang yang tengah mengacak-acak perutnya itu menyebabkannya merasakan siksaan yang berat. Ia berharap cepat mati agar berakhir.

"Aih, _one-chan_. Matanya indah. Kuambil satu boleh?" Tanya sang adik, lagi-lagi sang kakak tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu si adikpun memajukan tangannya dan menarik mata Alyss tidak perduli teriakkan ringan yang dikeluarkan oleh Alyss "Hmm, aku bosan~"

_"Apa lagi? Kumohon hentikan mimpi ini."_ Batin Alyss sembari menahan sakit yang tidak bisa ia depresika saat ini, rasanya seperti dibakar dan disayat-sayat tanpa berhenti.

"Nah, kututup saja ya." Ucap sang adik kemudian nampak menekankan belatihnya ketenggorakkan Alyss yang nampak menganga lebar karena sayatan "Selamat malam Alyss." Seketika itu juga, leher Alyss terpisah dari badanya dan dengan sigap si kakak menghancurkan kepala Alyss dengan batu besar yang ia bawa dan ia lemparkan kekepala Alyss hingga hancur berkepingi-keping.

-:-:-

"KKYYAA!" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berteriak dipagi yang damai ini. Menyebabkan semua orang berkumpul disana, merekapun menimbulkan reaksi menutup matanya, merasa mual, dan juga merasa takut. Mayat Alyss tergeletak disana tanpa kepala dan sebuah batu besar yang dibawahnya terdapat darah dan bagian dalam organ yang terkeluar kecuali jantung. Selain itu disebelahnya terdapat tulisan kapital dari darah yang tidak menghilang-hilang.

_Present from us to you  
Alyss-chan_

"Minggir!" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendorong dari belakang dan menjadi masuk kebarisan depan, matanya terlihat membesar karena kaget melihat sosok itu "Al-lyss." Sosok berambut hitam itu terjatuh duduk ditanah, mata ungunya mengecil begitu menghetahui anak pertamanya mati mengenaskan seperti ini.

Semua ini salahnya, membiarkan putrinya bermain diluar malam-malam padahal ia tahu sendiri bahwa putrinya bisa saja menjadi incaran. Ia terlalu hanyut kedalam senyum manis putrinya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan pelakunya hidup lama, iakan mencarinya.

"Glen-_sama_." Salah satu pelayannya nampak mendekati Glen.

-:-:-

Sementara itu dikejahuan terlihat sang adik cemberut melihat kerumbunan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang kakak.

"Ternyata anak itu mendapatkan hadiahnya terlalu banyak kakak." Perotes dari sang adik keluar, sesekali ia mempermainkan mata violet milik Alyss, ia lemparkan keatas dan ia tangkap kembali, sang kakakpun menepuk kepala sang adik pelan.

"Kita juga, bukan?" Ucap sang kakak dengan senyum pisikopat, sang adik hanya cemberut melihat pemandangan disana "Malam ini, bagaimana kalau kita memangsa kembali."

"Ah benarkah!" Ucap sang adik terlihat senang, sang kakakpun mengangguk-ngangguk. Toh lagi pula yang ia inginkan adalah kebahagian mereka berdua. Tidak ingin melihat dirinya dan adiknya bersedih. Lalu mereka nampak melihat kekerumbunan itu, melihat kembali jasad yang dikerumbinin bak makanan manis oleh para semut.

**To Be Continued**

**Err, oke ini cerita gaje banget, saya ngaku. Kayaknya bakalan banyak typo deh [mungkin] Arggh! Saya author yang tidak berguna! Saya author baru yang numpang eksis disini *geplak***

**Sorry angst-nya kurang, lebihnya mungkin tidak kerasa sama sekali *pundung* Tapi Silver akan tetap berusaha untuk membuat. Target pertama adalah karakter nomor 7 Silver lagi. Kenapa!? Kenapa?! *dilemparin sandal sama readers***

**Readers : "Sarap! Lo yang buat cerita elonya yang nangis bombay!"**

**Ehehehe, gomenne. Ngomgong-ngomong untuk dua OC itu saya padahal mau buat yang satu rambut putih dan yang satu rambut hitam. Akan tetapi mengigat telah ada yang seperti itu disini pada akhirnya. Well this is the end, hitam aja dua-duanya.**

**Oke atu kata nih review ya *kitty eyes no jutsu***

**Gilbert : "*Kabur dari kamar author*"**

**Oz : "Oy! Gil!"**

***sweetdrop.**


	2. Chapter 2, Nightray

**Silver **: Chap 2 up! Mau tau siapa sasaran selanjutnya langsung saja, read and learn *geplak*

**Disclaimer **: Pandora Hearts punya-nya Jun Mochizuki

**Warning **: Blood, OC, Death Chara's, Typo [maybe], dan hal ajeb[?] lainnya.

**Summary **: "Salju itu indah ya." / "Benar." / "Tapi lebih indah jika kita menghiasinya dengan warna darah!" / Dua sosok kakak beradik yang akan mengirimkanmu sebuah 'hadiah' dimusim salju / OC & Chara death's demi cerita. Oke judul norak #pundung.

**.**

**Present for you**

**.**

Malam salju selanjutnya, terlihat kedua pasangan adik kakak itu kembali berjalan dilorong-lorong kota yang sepi. Seperti yang mereka duga, banyak sekali yang takut-takut keluar dan kalaupun ada pasti akan bergerombolan, dan itu tidak sedikit melainkan banyak.

"Kak, aku malas kalau tidak mendapatkan 'mainan baru'. Ini sudah jam 1 dan kita belum menemukan siapa-siapa." Ucap sang adik dengan nada sedih, jubah berwarna putih seputih salju membuat mereka berdua sulit terlihat dibawah rintikan salju.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada badai. Bagaimana kalau kita menyambut tamu-tamu kita." Ucap sang kakak sembari menyerigai kepada sang adik.

"Baiklah, sepertinya rumah kosong itu bagus." Ucap sang adik sembari menunjuk sebuah rumah yang pas dan nampak memakai perapian.

Keduanya melangkah kerumah itu, setiap jejak langkah mereka tertutupi oleh butiran salju yang turun dari atas. Saat sampai didalam benar-benar sanggat berantakan, akan tetapi ruang tengahnya tidak. Lalu kakak beradik itu terlihat menghangatkan dirinya sembari sesekali membersihkan tempat itu. Hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah ketukan terdengar dari rumah itu. Si adik menyerigai sementara sang kakak tersenyum pisikopat. Dengan perlahan sang kakak berjalan menuju kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu, terlihat 5 orang remaja yang terdiri dari 2 cewek 2 cowok dan 1 tidak diketahui identitasnya *ditimpuk balok sama Vincet*.

"Salamat datang, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu." Bagaikan seriga berbulu domba sang kakak berbicara dengan nada yang sopan dan mengenakan bagi mangsa mereka.

"Umm, kami hanya ingin numpang beristirahat." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang menggunakan kacamata dengan sopan.

"Nama?" Tanya sang kakak.

"Saya Reo, ini Elliot, Zwei, Echo dan Vincent." Ucap Reo sembari memperkenalkan yang lainnya "Anda sendiri siapa?"

"Panggil saja saya, Soda." Ucap sang kakak, karena hempasan angin terlihat poninya terangkat dan memperlihatkankan mata cokelat cerahnya yang bersinar "Silahkan masuk." Ucapnya saat poninya kembali menutupi matanya.

Kelima orang itu terlihat masuk kedalam dan memandangi isi ruangan itu, rapi, bersih dan nyaman. Persis seperti kamar Reo. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa kebersihan dikamar itu akan menjadi noda karena darah mereka.

"Eh, _one-chan_. Mereka siapa?" Seperti biasa sang adik memulai sekenario dengan berbicara manis. Poninya ia biarkan terbuka sebelah hingga memperlihatkan mata emerald-nya yang nampak bersinar cerah.

"Tamu kita. Bagaimana kalau kau mengantarkan kekamar masing-masing." Ucap sang kakak sembari tersenyum kearah sang adik. Lalu terlihat sang adik mengangguk dan menuntut para 'tamu' kekamar mereka masing-masing.

"Maafkan saya, fasilitas disini dibagi menjadi 3 ruang, jadi salah satu dari kalian harus tidur sendiri dan sisanya berdua." Ucap sang adik sembari tersenyum kearah mereka. Udah pasti dong, Echo sama Zwei, sedangkan Elliot udah pasti dijaga Leo. Nah loh, berarti Vincent tidur sendiri, berani ngak dia *plak* [sepertinya ini bakalan menjerumus ke humor *down*]

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Elliot yang penasaran kepada sang adik. Terlihat sang adik tersenyum dan berbalik melihat Elliot [mang tadi dia munggungi ya?].

"Panggil saja aku Zoda." Ucap sang adik sembari tersenyum kearah Elliot kemudian melanjutkan jalannya dengan sebuah senyum pisikopat dibibir manisnya. Lalu akhirnya ia berkumpul dengan kakaknya yang tengah menyiapkan makanan didapur.

"Zoda? Apakah itu kau?" Tanya sang kakak sembari tertawa pelan.

"Sendiri, Soda?" Ucap sang adik terlihat cemberut.

"Hehehehehe, sepertinya para mangsa kita telah lapar ya." Ucap sang kakak dengan senyum pisikopat angkutnya. Si adik hanya mengangguk sembari memasang wajah senang. Sangat senang malahan karena pada akhirnya mereka bisa mendapatkan mainan baru lagi "Hampir jam 3 waktunya sarapan." Ucap sang kakak.

-:-:-

"Elliot, entah mengapa aku merasa heran dengan dua kakak beradik itu." Ucap Leo membuka pembicaraan, Elliot terlihat bingung "Kau tau, mereka terlihat seperti asing disini. Lagi pula sikap mereka sungguh aneh."

"Ha?" Kali ini Elliot benar-benar terlihat tolol. Leo menepuk jidatnya.

"Anggap saja bahwa mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu terhadap kita." Ucap Leo.

"Oh." Hanya itulah yang bisa Elliot komentari, karena pelayannya ini sungguh membuatnya, radar, atau malah jadi orang goblok banget [Woy! Jangan jerumus ke Humor! Balik ke Horror!].

-:-:-

Vincent nampak sedang asik dengan dirinya sendiri nampak menikmati kesendiriannya dengan memikirkan keseharian kakaknya, ia membuatnya jauh lebih senang. Lagi pula ia juga akan menuntut kepada Elliot yang telah menyebabkan mereka terkurung dibadai seperti ini.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Permisi apakah saya bisa masuk?"

"Tentu." Jawab Vincent, terlihat sang kakak masuk kedalam sana dan nampak menyembunyikan tangan kirinya dibelakangnya.

"Waktunya telah tiba." Ucap sang kakak nampak tersenyum.

"Untuk?" Tanya Vincent.

"Masa kau lupa sih?"

"Aduh cinn, maaf ya eike lupa kalau musti be lekong di lampu merah depan dulu." Ucap Vincent tiba-tiba jadi lekong [#sweetdrop.]

"Yaudah deh cin, ntar kasih stor ke akikah juga ya.." Akhirnya OC author juga jadi naas.

**HARAP TUNGGU SEBENTAR**

Silver : "KALIAN BERDUA BALIK KE DALAM ADEGAN HORROR JANGAN MALAH JADI HUMOR BEGO! INI HORROR BUKAN HUMOR BEGO!"

All chara's : "*cengok, _faceplam, sweetdro, _bengong* ..."

Silver : "CEPPAPATT!"

**Horro kembali dimulai**

"Waktunya telah tiba." Ucap sang kakak nampak tersenyum kearah Vincent.

"Untuk?" Tanya Vincent, seketika jendela terbuka dan menyebabkan angin masuk kedalam. Sang kakak mendekat kearah Vincent dan nampak mengangkat belatihnya.

"**Mati.**"

-:-:-

"Hai _ladies_. Bagiamana kabar kalian?" Tanya sang adik yang memasuki kamar perempuan, terlihat Echo dan Zwei lagi bersantai ria. Kemudian sang adik masuk dan diam-diam mengunci pintu "Aku bosan nih. Temanin aku bermain ya."

"Main apa?" Tanya Echo datar.

"**Permainan hadiah**."

-:-:-

"Oy, Leo. Kau yakin dengan ini?" Tanya Elliot sembari mengekori Leo. Terlihat Leo mengangguk kemudian melangkah menuju kearah kamar Vincent.

"Vincent-_san_." Ucap Leo. Kemudian ia mengetuk pelan pintu itu, akan tetapi tidak ada reaksi. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu itu akan tetapi tidak ada reaksi.

"Sepertinya ia tertidur pulas." Ucap Elliot setengah berbisik keLeo. Akan tetapi Leo yang didarahnya mengalir sebuah darah pelayan [?] dengan kekuatan keberanian dengan tidak sopannya menendang pintu kamar Vincent. Dan terbelalaklah mereka melihat sosok Vincent.

Vincent tergeletak ditanah bersimbah darah, tangannya sudah terpisah dan kini tergeletak dibawah tempat tidur, matanya yang berwarna merah hilang dan hanya menyisakan mata berwarna emas, tubuhnya nampak tersayat dan perutnya terlihat berlubang dengan isinya yang berserak-serakkan, serta terdapat sebuah bekas seperti diguting dibagian kakinya dan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang kini tengah bersatu dengan merah. Parahnya disana terlihat sosok sang kakak tengah memegang sebuah belatih dan nampak menjilat darah yang keluar, tentu saja dengan ujung belatih itu adalah mata merahnya Vincent.

"Oh, para tamu telah datang." Ucap sang kakak lalu nampak mengemut mata itu. Membuat Elliot berusaha untuk menahan nafasnya dan juga rasa mualnya. Dengan sigap Leo menutup pintu itu dan menarik Elliot menuju kekamar wanita. Berharap mereka belum naas juga.

Leo tanpa ba bi bu be bo langsung menendang ruang kamar wanita dimana disana ia melihat mayat Zwei yang bernasib sama seperti Vincent hanya saja tubuhnya yang terpotong hanya kepalanya saja. Selain itu terlihat Echo tengah sekarat dengan organ-organ dalamnya yang telah keluar dan nampak tertusuk-tusuk oleh benda-benda tumpul, bola mata kirinya nampak hilang dan terdapat sayatan pisau ditenggorokkannya.

"Hai. Elliot, Leo..apakah kalian ingin bergabung." Ucap sang adik lalu menoleh kearah Elliot dan Leo "Bergabung bermain bersama kami?" Tanyanya kemudian nampak berdiri. Leo dengan sigap menutup pintu itu kemudian berlari akan tetapi didepan mereka nampak sang kakak langsung datang dan menebas Elliot.

"ELLIOT!" Dengan nekatnya Leo mendorong sang master hingga ialah yang terkenak tebasan itu.

"LEO!"

"Per...gi..lah, kau ha..r..us...selama-t!" Ucap Leo. Elliot yang tidak ingin pergi saat ini terpaksa, karena ia tidak memiliki senjata hanya berlari menuju keluar dari rumah itu "AAAKKHHH!"

"Le-o." Gumannya, dan setelah tidak tidak terdengar lagi teriakkan Leo. Elliot kembali berlari, sesuai perkataan Leo, ia selamat. Dan saat sudah berada cukup jauh tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya dihantam oleh mobil dan terlontar kurang lebih 100 meter dari tempatnya ditabrak tadi.

Pandangnya mulai memudar, merasakan tubuhnya remuk semua ia hanya menunggu. Menunggu malaikat penyelamat yang akan menyelamatkannya, atau menunggu malaikat kematian yang akan mempertemukannya dengan yang lainnya.

-:-:-

"Yah, kenapa pandanganmu lesuh seperti itu?" Tanya sang kakak kepada sang adik yang saat ini tengah mencengkram-cengkram pergelangan tangan milik Leo.

"Dia berhasil lolos. Padahal aku ingin bermain bersamanya." Ucap sang adik kesal dan sesekali menyayat tangan itu dengan belatihnya.

"Tenanglah adikku sayang. Kita pasti bisa merebutnya kembali. Serahkan saja semua ini kepada _one-chan_'mu tersayang ini ya. Tidak akan kubiarkan salah satu 'boneka'mu lepas." Ucap sang kakak nampak memeluk sang adik dari belakang.

-:-:-

Mayat kembali ditemukan dirumah kosong dengan keadaan tragis dan diruang tamu terdapat tulisan didinding dekat api unggun, semua orang sontak menahan perasaan mereka untuk tidak mual saat melihat jasad-jasad yang bersatu di ruang tamu itu.

_Present from us to you  
Vincent-san, Echo-chan, Zwei-chan, dan Leo-kun  
I will wait and play with you  
Elliot-kun_

**To Be Continued**

**KALIAN INI TIDAK BECUS APA HAH!?**

**All chara's **: **"*Silver masih marah*..."**

**Oz : Ngomong-ngomong kapan giliran kami?**

**Kau terlihat pengen cepat mati deh Oz.**

**Oz : Bukan, masa sebagai tokoh utama aku tidak masuk sih?**

**Yah, nanti saja kita bahas itu...nah baiklah, saya akan memberikan kalian dua kata kembali yang mungkin sangat sering kalian dengar karena Silver ngak tau mesti nulis apa lagi.**

**Review ya~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3, Reinsworth

**Silver **: Chap 3 up! Kali ini sasarannya keluarga bangsawan. BUKAN KAMU OZ!

**Oz **: *pundung*

**Disclaimer **: Pandora Hearts punya-nya Jun Mochizuki

**Warning **: Blood, OC, Death Chara's, Typo [maybe], dan hal ajeb[?] lainnya.

**Summary **: "Salju itu indah ya." / "Benar." / "Tapi lebih indah jika kita menghiasinya dengan warna darah!" / Dua sosok kakak beradik yang akan mengirimkanmu sebuah 'hadiah' dimusim salju / OC & Chara death's demi cerita. Oke judul norak #pundung.

**.**

**Present for you**

**.**

Malam salju ketiga dan keempat sang kakak beradik itu nampak cemberut. Tentu saja karena mereka tidak mendapatkan mangsa. Berita begitu pesat menyebar, banyak yang tidak keluar dari rumah saat malam ataupun badai terjadi. Semakin banyak yang berjalan berkelompok.

"Tch. Kalau seperti ini 'hadiah' akan bertumpuk drastis kak." Ucap sang adik dengan nada kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal karena tidak memiliki mainan baru, sang kakak juga memuncurkan aura yang menandakan ia kesal. Tapi pandangannya menjadi tajam saat melihat sebuah kereta kuda melintas didepan mereka. Dan mereka dapat melihat sosok seorang putri tengah duduk sembari mengobrol dengan pelayannya.

"Hmm. Sepertinya _one-chan_ menemukan 'mainan' baru." Ucap sang kakak sembari tersenyum seperti bisa, senyum pisikopat yang mengerikan. Sang adikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari salju yang kini ia tendang-tendang kearah kereta kuda yang nampak berjalan pelan.

"Hoo...kakak memang selalu ingin yang mewah-mewah ya." Ucap sang adik sembari terkekeh pelan. Terlihat sang kakak mengangguk kemudian nampak menepuk kepala sang adik.

"Malam ini, kita akan berpesta." Ucap sang kakak kembali tersenyum pisikopat begitu melihat banyak orang-orang yang mulai memasuki istana yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Orang-orangpun tidak bisa melihat mereka karena baju yang mereka kenakan bersatu dengan salju.

-:-:-

"Ah, Oz-_sama_. Bagaimana kabar Elliot?" Tanya Sharon saat melihat Oz datang keacara itu.

"Lukanya cukup parah, dan ia masih belum sadar." Ucap Oz dengan suara yang bisa dibilang kecewa "Siapa yang berani melakukan hal keji kepada mereka?"

"Keluarga Nightray menjadi hancur tanpa penerus, dan sekarang yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan mereka adalah Elliot sendiri." Ucap Sharon.

"Betul sekali itu Sharon-_sama_." Ucap Break nampak mengawasi gerak-gerik para tamu. Tiba-tiba saja terlihat matanya menangkap dua sosok adik kakak yang terlihat seperti mondar-mandir. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah." Terlihat sang kakak berbalik dan si adik mengenggam tangan sang kakak sembari bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya "Ya, kami kehilangan _Oka-san_." Ucap sang kakak dengan suara yang meyakinkan. Membuat Break tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menolong mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarikan _oka-san_ kalian." Ucap Break kemudian nampak sang kakak menyerahkan sebuah poto dan Break mulai mencari-cari.

"Penganggu sudah pergi. Saatnya giliranmu." Bisik sang kakak kesang adik, terlihat sang adik mengangguk dengan serigainya. Lalu berjalan kearah Sharon yang masih nampak asik berbicara dengan Oz tentang keadaan Elliot.

"Permisi, apakah disini ada toilet?" Tanya sang adik memelas kepada Sharon, melihat wajah tak berdosa itu membuat Sharon iba.

"Baiklah, mari saya antarkan. Saya tinggal sebentar Oz-_sama_." Ucap Sharon kemudian meninggalkan Oz bersama dengan sang adik yang mengekorinya, terlihat serigaian dibibir sang adik menyadari bahwa rencanannya berhasil.

-:-:-

Breakpun melihat poto yang dipegangnnya terlihat poto yang tidak perlu dilihat olehnya. Yaitu adalah poto Sharon dimana disana terdapat tanda-tanda yang bersepidol merah, seperti memberikan garis-garis. Seketika Break membulat dan berlari menuju kearah Sharon. Ia tidak perduli jika ada penjahat yang masuk kedalam asalkan Sharon selamat.

"Gilbert! Apakah kau melihat Sharon-_sama_?" Tanya Break saat berpas-pasan dengan Gilbert. Terlihat Gilbert menggeleng. Lalu tanpa babibubebo Break melanjutkan larinya menuju kearah Oz yang tengah minum jus dan disebelahnya terdapat Alice yang tengah makan daging "Oz-_kun_. Apakah kau melihat Sharon-_sama_?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Ia terlihat mengantarkan seorang gadis kecil kewc." Ucap Oz. Mata Break langsung membulat dan menyusul Sharon. Berharap bahwa ia mempunyai kesempatan.

-:-:-

"Wahh, besar ya." Ucap sang adik kegirangan. Sharon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos itu. Setidaknya itu bisa menghibur waktunya dikebisingan.

Setidaknya bukan?

"Anu, mau bermain bersamaku kak?" Tanya sang adik. Terlihat Sharon menatap bingung.

"Eh, bermain diwc? Emangnya mau bermain apa?" Tanya Sharon membungkuk agar bisa sedikit sejajar dengan adik itu. Lalu sang adik terlihat tersenyum kearah Sharon.

"**Pemberian hadiah**." Ucap sang adik lalu mengangkat belatihnya dan segera menebas Sharon, yang tentu saja mengenai tubuh Sharon.

"AAAKKHH!" Teriak Sharon kencang. Lalu terlihat sang adik mengangkat kembali belatih itu tinggi-tinggi dan menancapkan kekaki Sharon "AAAAAA!" Sang adik terus menancap-nancapkan menyebabkan darah berterbangan kemana-mana membuat dinding yang bersih becampur dengan darah. Karena kebanyakkan teriak pada akhirnya Sharon meringis setelah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya.

"Nah, sekarang dengan tangan ya." Ucap sang adik kemudian menancapkan belatih itu ketangan Sharon. Tapi seketika sang adik langsung terhempas kesamping saat Break masuk dan mendorongnya. Mata Break membulat begitu melihat Sharon lemah dilantai dengan simbahan darah disekelilingnya.

"Kau!" Ucap Break geram.

"_Mou_, aku benci jika saat aku lagi bermain ada yang menganggu." Ucap sang adik, kemudian ia nampak tersenyum dan menepuk kedua tangannya "Bagaimana, dari pada menganggu lebih baik ikut bermain bersama kami?"

"Dasar gila! Apa maksud dari semua ini ha!? Apakah kau punya dendam kepada Sharon-_sama_?" Tanya Break memandang tajam.

"Hoo? Jadi namanya Sharon ya. Baiklah, kalau begitu namamu siapa?" Tanya sang adik terlihat tenang-tenang saja dari tadi.

"Untuk apa ha?" Tanya Break geram tapi ia tidak bisa ceroboh bisa jadi yang ada didepannya lebih kuat darinya.

**"Untuk memberikanmu hadiah.**"

"B-Break..la..ri.." Ucap Sharon susah payah, ia mengangkat tangannya menyuruh untuk Break berlari dari sana.

"Hoo, Break ya. Kalau begitu selamat bergabung bersama kami." Ucap sang adik, seketika entah bagaimana sebuah pedang langsung menembus perut Break.

"Ba-bagiaman-." Belum selesai Break berbicara dengan sigap sang adik nampak menyayat tenggorokkannya. Lalu sang kakakpun melepaskan pedang itu hingga tubuh Break terjatuh.

"B-Break..." Ucap Sharon. Lalu sang adikpun melihatnya.

"Tidak baik jika membentak adikku yang manis itu." Ucap sang kakak berbisik kepada Break yang sudah terkapar dilantai.

"Oh iya, kita lanjutkan yuk bermainnya." Ucap sang adik kemudian mengangkat belatihnya dan menusuk keperut Sharon, membuat Sharon meringis kesakitan lalu iapun membelah perut itu dan mengeluarkan isi-isi yang berada didalamnya.

"Kh..ug.h.." Break yang masih berjuang hidup hanya bisa melihat nasib nonanya yang disiksa. Ia berharap nonanya segera mati agar rasa sakit itu tidak ada kembali. Agar nonanya tidak merasakan sakit kembali.

"Huue! Bola matamu bagus." Ucap sang adik melihat bola mata milik Sharon "Minta satu ya. Aku kekurangan koleksi nih." Ucapnya sembari memperlihatkan toples berisi bola mata, tentu saja bola mata milik korban-korbannya.

Sharon hanya bisa meringis kemudian sang adik nampak mendekatkan tangannya dan mengambil bola mata Sharon dan akhirnya Sharon kembali berteriak kencang, sangat kencang malahan, lalu sang adik nampak terlihat senang dan dengan sigap ia kembali mengambil posisi diperut Sharon. Tidak memikirkan darah yang menguncur keluar dari mata Sharon.

Break hanya menutup matanya, merasa gagal melindungi nonyanya. Dan iapun berharap semoga semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi dan bisa melihat nonannya nanti. Tapi nasib berkata lain, ini bukalah mimpi dan adalah kenyataan yang harus diterimanya. Dan iapun tidak akan pernah melupakan teriakkan nonyanya hingga akhir hidupnya. Lalu Break membuka matanya dan melihat pemandangan didepannya. Seluruh organ dalam telah keluar, dan untuk saja nonyanya telah tiada saat organ itu keluar. Sang kakak langsung muncul dihadapannya.

"Kau masih mau bermain dengan ini?" Tanya sang kakak menunjuk kearah Break. Terlihat sang adik menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk beberapa saat menghela nafas legah akan tetapi ia merasakan kembali rasa sakit diperutnya, ternyata sang kakak menghunuskan pedangnya keperut Break "Yaudah, kalau begitu ini bagianku." Ucap sang kakak sembari menyerigai.

-:-:-

"KKYYAAA!" Seorang pelayan langsung berseru begitu melihat sosok mayat yang berada disana. Dua orang yang hilang dari pesta sekitar 4 jam. Sharon berlumuran darah dengan cara yang mengenaskan, organnya terkeluar sedangkan Break. Tidak separah Sharon akan tetapi terdapat sebuah tusukkan diperutnya dan kepalanya lepas dari badannya.

Gilbert, Alice dan Oz, orang yang tercepat berlari disana pada akhirnya terduduk lemas [Alice] menutup matanya [Gilbert] dan berjuang menahan muntah [Oz] saat melihat sosok Sharon dan Break yang mati mengenaskan. Dan seperti biasa sang pembunuh meninggalkan sebuah pesan disana.

_Present from us to you  
Break-kun, Sharon-chan_

"Siapa...siapa yang berani melakukan ini." Ucap Oz lalu terduduk. Ia merasa sedih begitu mengetahui teman-temannya mulai tumbang saat salju ini. Gilbert tidak beranjak dari sana dan masih menutup matanya, dan ada sedikit liangan air mata, Alice? Dia sedang menangis begitu mengetahui sahabatnya meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan seperti itu.

-:-:-

Sementara itu dipohon besar yang tidak jauh dari lokasi kejadian terlihat sedikit bercak darah yng menyatu dengan salju, kakak beradik itu kini telah memakai jubah putih hingga menyatu dengan salju dan itu membuat mereka tidak bisa dilihat.

"Umm, kakak." Panggil sang adik, sang kakak nampak melirik sang adik "Sepertinya, besok aku menemukan mainan baru." Sang kakak hanya menyerigai begitu melihat sasaran dari sang adik. Setidaknya ia juga akan menikmatinya nanti.

**To Be Continued**

**Kurang ya adegannya. Ukh, saya memang paling tidak bisa membuat angst. Dan apa pula itu! Saya membunuh character favorite ke 3 [Break] dan ke9 [Sharon]-ku! *nangis sembari ngupasi bawang***

**Maafkan Silver, Sharon-chan. Tapi Silver kehilangan ide dan berpikir mungkin ini cocok untuk Silver, soalnya-**

**Sharon : "*mukul author pake harisen*"**

***pingsan***

**Oz : "Baiklah, semuanya. Karena Authornya pingsan silahkan mereview ya. Sedikit tambahan, maaf kalau cerita ini aneh *bungkuk*."**

**Sharon : "*nendang keluar Oz dari kamar Silver*."**

***masih tepar+kepala berdarah***


	4. Chapter 4, Vessalius

**Silver **: Chap 4 up! Kali ini sasarannya, pasrah dah. Kayaknya Oz and family saja deh

**Oz **: *mata melotot* WHAT THE –

**Silve **: *mukul pake palu seberat 100 ton*

**Disclaimer **: Pandora Hearts punya-nya Jun Mochizuki

**Warning **: Blood, OC, Death Chara's, Typo [maybe], dan hal ajeb[?] lainnya.

**Summary **: "Salju itu indah ya." / "Benar." / "Tapi lebih indah jika kita menghiasinya dengan warna darah!" / Dua sosok kakak beradik yang akan mengirimkanmu sebuah 'hadiah' dimusim salju / OC & Chara death's demi cerita. Oke judul norak #pundung.

**.**

**Present for you**

**.**

Elliot membuka matanya pelan dan nampak melihat sekelilingnya, semuanya putih..apa dia sudah ada disurga? Ternyata salah, karena ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Oz yang memasuki ruangan itu dengan sebuah buket.

"Kau mengira aku mati, ha?" Tanya Elliot berusaha untuk duduk dengan kekuatannya yang bisa dibilang sedikit lemah.

"Kau tertidur selama 3 hari. Aku tidak menganggap kau mati kok." Ucap Oz sembari mengasihkan buket itu kedalam vas.

"Mereka benar-benar mati ya." Ucap Elliot terlihat menunduk. Ozpun ikut menunduk.

"Iya, dan kemarin malam. Sharon-_chan_ serta Break juga meninggal secara teragis." Ucap Oz sembari menatap lantai dibawahnya.

"Kedua orang itu...pasti mereka yang membunuhnya." Ucap Elliot.

"Kedua orang?" Tanya Oz, kemudian ia teringat seorang anak kecil yang tadi minta ditemani kewc. Akan tetapi saat mereka sampai disana anak kecil itu tidak ada.

"Mereka kakak beradik kembar. Sulit untuk mengenalinya." Ucap Elliot dan memandang keluar jendela "2 hari lagi, mungkin salju akan berhenti." Ozpun ikut melirik keluar.

-:-:-

"2 hari lagi. Salju akan berhenti." Ucap sang adik sembari melirik keatas, merasakan tetesan salju yang turun sembari menutup matanya "Dan pada akhirnya, kita akan selesai memberikan hadiahkan." Ucap sang adik sembari tersenyum kesang kakak. Terlihat sang kakak mengangguk dan menepuk kepala sang adik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, 'mainan'mu masih selamat loh dari terjangan mobil." Ucap sang kakak.

"Bagus, karena aku ingin memberikan hadiah kepada dirinya dengan sendirinya." Ucap sang adik nampak tersenyum pisikopat.

-:-:-

"Oz. Bagaimana kabar Elliot?" Tanya Gilbert _to the point_. Karena menurutnya jika kondisi Elliot stabil ia bisa mencari tau siapa pelaku pembunuhan dibalik semua ini dan membalaskan dendam teman-temannya. Dan kali ini ia harus waspada dalam menjaga masternya juga.

"Dia sempat sadar, tapi dia masih dilanda _shock_. Sebaiknya jangan diganggu dulu." Ucap Oz sembari berjalan deluan, terlihat Gilbert dan Alice berlari kemudian berjalan sejajar dengan Oz.

_"Kedua cewek itu, pasti akan mencari mangsanya saat malam hari. Berhati-hatilah Oz."_

-:-:-

"Sebentar lagi, fajar akan menyingsing. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main dengan boneka-boneka kita dulu?" Tanya sang kakak sembari memegang sebuah mata merah milik Break dan menjilatnya.

"Seperti biasa, kakak selalu suka dengan mata berwarna merah." Ucap sang adik nampak terkekeh senang "Tapi, sepertinya aku akan menikmati mata _emerald_ nanti."

**TIIINGG TIIINGG TTTIIIINGG**

Lonceng terdengar dan menandakan bahwa malam sudah tiba, karena salju yang berjatuhan jadi susah membedakan mana malam dan mana siang sebab itu dibuatlah lonceng yang mengigatkan waktu kita akan malam dan siang. Terlihat kedua kakak beradik itu nampak berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah kota.

-:-:-

"Oz. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Alice heran. Oz hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian melirik kearah Alice.

"Aku hanya memikirkan siapa orang yang berani berbuat keji seperti itu kepada teman-teman." Ucap Oz nampak menunduk. Alice jadi terdiam.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga kita bakalan tau bukan. Nah aku ngantuk, aku akan tidur bersama dengan adikmu itu." Ucap Alice lalu masuk kekamar Eida. Oz nampak menghela nafas dan masih memandang bulan.

"Bodohnya aku memikirkan itu sekarang..." Guman Oz kemudian nampak berjalan pelan kearah kamarnya, suasana disini sungguh sepi dan tiba-tiba saja jendela terbuka menyebabkan salju-salju perlahan masuk. Dengan sigap Oz segera menutup jendela itu dan menguncinya sebelum ia mati menggigil disana.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, kedua kakak beradik itu telah masuk kedalam, dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan saat salju-salju masuk kedalam rumah itu. Sang kakak tersenyum pisikopat.

"Kau mainan dengan yang itu ya. Kakak akan bermain dengan yang satunya." Ucap sang kakak dan nampak pergi dari sana. Sang adik hanya tersenyum menyerigai kemudian berjalan santai layaknya bahwa ini adalah rumahnya. Ia terus mengikuti Oz, menunggu kesempatannya untuk menyerang, mengikuti tanpa ketahuan dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya.

"Oz!" Panggil seseorang.

_"Tch. Menganggu mainanku saja. Ya sudahlah, lagi pula disini juga cukup."_ Batin sang adik lalu nampak keluar dari bayangannya.

"Ah, Jack." Ucap Oz melihat kakak sepupunya itu. Seketika itu tiba-tiba saja sebuah pisau menembus perut Jack "JACK!" Teriak Oz.

"Berisik!" Ucap sang adik kemudian mendorong keduanya masuk keruangan sebelah. Jack terlempar jauh dan menyebabkannya mengalami pendarahan banyak sedangkan Oz ia juga terlempar hingga kepalanya menabrak sebuah laci dan menyebabkan kepalanya nampak berkunang-kunang. Terlihat sang adik mendekati Oz dengan sebuah belatih ditangannya.

"OZ!" Teriak Jack berusaha untuk berdiri akan tetapi tumbang kembali karena lukanya yang terasa sakit dan seperti terbakar.

Lalu sang adik menarik Oz dan menyeretnya hingga ia naikkan kekasur yang berukuran _king size_. Dan iapun berjalan pelan kearah Jack yang nampak berusaha untuk keluar dari sana. Lalu ia langsung menarik pedang yang tersangkut diperut Jack.

"Kh..kau...jangan-jangan kau ya...yang membunuh semuanya.." Ucap Jack dengan suara paruh, terlihat sang adik tersenyum.

"Apa maksud anda membunuh? Kami hanya memberikan hadiah saja kok." Ucap sang adik sembari tertawa pelan "Wah, ternyata kalian mirip ya." Ucap sang adik terlihat senang.

-:-:-

"Eida..." Panggil Alice pelan saat ini badanya telah memar dan mengeluarkan darah, tulang-tulangnya terasa remuk seperti dihantam sesuatu. Dan ia berusaha untuk menyelamatkan temannya yang saat ini telah berlumuran darah dengan sebuah luka sayatan ditenggorokannya. Tangan Eida yang berada disebelah kiri terpisah dari tubuhnya dan sekarang ini berada tak jauh didepan Alice.

"Oh, oh, oh. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan ya." Ucap sang kakak lalu menusukkan belatihnya keperut Eida dan membukanya. Menyebabkan adik Oz itu meringis kesakitan.

"Hen...tika..n." Ucap Alice sembari mencoba mendekat, ia menyeret tubuhnya sendiri berusaha untuk menghentikan aksi pisikopat gila didepannya itu. Sang kakak langsung menurunkan Eida dan berjalan kedekat Alice.

"Wah, kau pasti kembaran dari Alyss ya." Ucap sang kakak terlihat tersenyum pisikopat. Kemudian mengangkat belatihnya.

-:-:-

"Wah, mata _emerald_ yang indah. Ahahahahaha." Sang adik terlihat senang dan berdansa sendiri disana sesekali memutarkan tubuhnya dengan lentur lalu memandang keatas, dimana terdapat sebuah lampu.

Oz dan Jack yang masih bisa menahan rasa sakit saat perut mereka dibuka melihat adegan itu dengan tatapan geram. Retetan pertanyaan muncul dibenak mereka tentu sang adik yang sudah gila itu. Tapi mereka sendiri heran saat sang adik melirik keatas tepat pada lampu kamar yang mengantung disana.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Semuanya! Semuanya akan berpesta disini!" Ucapnya sembari tertawa mengerikan dan memulai kembali tariannya kemudian berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu "Anak kembar, sepupu maupun keponakan...akan menjadi tumbal." Ucap sang adik kemudian menusuk belatih itu tepat kelambung Oz membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan dan iapun mencabut usus milik Jack lalu mulai kembali menari.

-:-:-

"Kedua anak kembar, harus menerima realita. Kehilangan satu berarti seperti kehilangan jiwa." Ucap sang kakak kemudian menusuk jantung Alice, dan Alice masih bisa bertahan lalu sang kakak mengambil dan memutuskan lambungnya, dan terakhir membiarkan laci yang nampak mereng itu roboh dan menimpa kepala Alice hingga pecah.

Eida masih terdiam diatas kasurnya, darahnya keluar banyak dan ia merasa sangat sakit. Padahal ia tidak pernah berpikir akan mati seperti ini. Tidak pernah berpikir mati seperti ini, tapi sekarang sudah terlanjur, berteriak percuma karena tenggorokannya sudah disayat, dan ajaibnya ia masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Nah, selamat tidur." Ucap sang kakak lalu menusuk jantung Eida hingga tembus dan menyebabkan Eida mati seketika "Ahahahahahaha!" Sama seperti halnya sang adik sang kakakpun menari-nari sembari sesekali mendekat kemayat tersebut mengambil mata mereka.

-:-:-

"Oz.." Panggil Gilbert yang membuka kamar Oz, sayang sekali yang dicari tidak ada didalam lalu ia beranjak menuju kekamar Jack. Saat ia sampai didepan pintu tercium bau yang tidak sedap, harap-harap cemas ia membuka pintu itu. Dan saat terbuka matanya membulat sempurna. Bercak darah berada didalam ruangan itu, jejak-jejak tangan darah yang menempel didinding terlihat seperti memberontak dan karpet yang tertarik kebelakang seperti menolak untuk diseret. Terlebih lagi sosok _master_-nya dan juga sepupu sang _master_ yang mati mengenaskan, mata salah satu dari bola mata keduanya hilang dan tangan mereka berdua nampak bergengaman dan sehelai rambut yang mengikat pergelangan tangan itu.

Gilbert terduduk lemas didepan pintu, matanya terasa panas dan dapat ia rasakan air yang melewati pipinya dan jatuh kebawah. Gilbert menangis dalam diam menyadari bahwa dirinya gagal melindungi _master_nya, yang telah menyelamatkannya dan memberinya sebuah kehidupan. Lagi-lagi kalimat yang selalu muncul disaat pembunuhan selesai, tedapat didinding tengah tempat tidur.

_Present from us to you  
Jack-kun, Oz-kun_

-:-:-

"KKYYAAA!" Mendengar teriakkan Ms. Kate akhirnya Oscar selaku paman mereka menuju kesana dan membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat isi ruang itu. Semuanya dipenuhi oleh darah, bercak-bercak yang nampak berbekas. Sosok yang kepalanya ditindihi oleh lemari dan juga sosok yang bersender ditempat tidur. Yang pastinya sudah tidak bernyawa, organ keduanya terkeluar dan sama seperti mayat sebelumnya, matanya juga hilang satu dan hanya menyisakan mata satunya.

"Siapa...yang berani melakukan hal sekeji ini." Ucap Oscar melihat isi kamar itu. Dan seperti biasanya selalu saja meninggalkan pesan.

_Present from us to you  
Eida-chan, Alice-chan_

-:-:-

_Present from us to you  
The twins kids who always hurts  
The twins kids who always think something fun  
The twins kids who bring you into the darkness of the death_

_This is present from us to you_

-:-:-

**To Be Continued**

**Silver : "WHAAT THE-."**

**All chara's : "OMEGEH! Sadis banget perasaan kejadian dikeluarga Vessalius** **ini."**

**Oz : "Silver. Aku memang bilang ingin keluar, tapi jangan mati mengenaskan seperti ini!"**

**Silver : "Ya elah, kan situ yang minta. Yaudah ngak usah sewot. Gimana pasti aneh bukan chapter ini? Ugh, setidaknya Silver-chan sedikit senang begitu melihat Oz matinya mengharukan *plak*"**

**Oz : "Matamu sobek, mengharukan apanya!?"**

**Jack : "..*sob*..*sob*..*sob*.."**

**Silver&Oz : "Kenapa?"**

**Jack : "Gak, cuman nggak *sob* nyangka aja baru muncul bentar *sob* langsung mati begitu *sob*"**

**Silver : "Oh, Silver ngerti...tapi mendinglah Silver masukinkan."**

**Jack : "*pundung*"**

**Oz : "*****_faceplam_*****"**

**Silver : "Err, thanks udah baca dan tolong review ya."**


End file.
